


Pride one shots for Prettiugli

by Fictional_Sadist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dragons, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, Vampires, gift for prettiugli, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictional_Sadist/pseuds/Fictional_Sadist
Summary: Three smutty prideshipping one shots that I wrote as a Christmas gift for author Prettiugli.I couldn't decide between vampires, incubus, and dragons so I did one for each.





	1. Dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prettiugli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiugli/gifts).



> This one involves dragon/human hybrids though they get it on as humans. It's mating season after all...

Yami flew through the night sky.  Red and black scaled covered his body. Only his face, under his arms, and two diamond shaped patches on his sides were free of the abnormal skin. His eyes were their normal bright red color, but in this form his pupils were narrow slits. Huge wings splayed out from his back and a tail sprouted from the base of his spine.  His hair consisted of black spikes that faded to red at the end. His blonde lighting shaped “bangs” had hardened into the horns they truly were. He reveled in the freedom that came with allowing himself to take his dragonblood form.He’d been itching to do so for weeks. 

 

A scent in the air alerted him to the near by presence of his mate. Yami grinned as a pleasant shiver raced through him. He stopped and hovered in the air to wait for Seto’s arrival. 

 

In comparison to Yami’s dark appearance Seto’s form held an ethereal, almost unreal beauty to it. Like moonlight given form Seto’s scales were silver. They covered most of his body except his chest where a v-shaped patch was left bare. His light blue eyes had darkened and his pupils slanted. His wings were almost white and shimmered in light. He didn’t have horns. 

 

Yami flew up to him and embraced him. He let his mate’s scent fill his nose. Fingers under his chin lifted his face so that they could share a soft kiss. Before Yami could deepen it Seto pulled away.

 

“My place or yours?” Yami asked. He could already feel himself becoming aroused. The thought of flying sex crossed his mind (again) but Seto was still slightly uncomfortable with their forms (having been born human unlike Yami) so it was a conversation that the blue eyed man wasn’t ready to have. (Much to Yami’s disappointment)

 

Seto took his hand and guided him back to the mansion. They landed on a balcony outside of Seto’s room. The walked into the room and shifted back to their human forms. It made Yami’s skin itch. 

 

“I hate mating season…” Yami muttered to himself then looked up to see Seto’s naked form and his mouth went dry. 

 

Seto pulled him into his arms. He could smell the desire coming off Yami. It wasn’t strong now but for at least the next few months Yami would practically live with him and they would spend most nights unable to keep their hands off each other. This was the beginning of that time of the year though and Yami wasn’t totally out of control. 

 

Yet. 

 

“Are you sure about that?” he asked in a sensuous whisper that drew a light whimper from his smaller mate. It made Seto grin. He pulled Yami to the bathroom. 

 

“Shower. I’m freezing.” Seto told him. 

 

Yami hadn’t even realized he was cold until they stepped into the warm water. Once the chill left their bodies Yami felt his desire flare. Seto looked at him with eyes filled with hunger for him. Yami pulled Seto down to him and sealed their lips together. Seto growed and pressed him into the wall. The chill from the tile against his heated skin made Yami break the kiss with a gasp. Seto attacked his exposed neck and kissed and nibbled his way downwards. 

 

Yami moaned when Seto reached his chest and captured one nippled in his mouth and fondled the other with his hand. The other hand made its way between his legs and began to pump his already semi-hard member. Yami panted as Seto drove him insane with lips and fingers. He knelt before Yami and with a smirk he took the other into his mouth.

 

The back of Yami’s head hit the tile. Seto moved his hands to hold Yami’s hips in pace while his bobbed his head. Yami’s fingers made their way into the brunette hair. Seto moved on hand to fondle his sac then to run his finger over Yami’s entrance. This drew a groan from Yami. 

 

Yami looked down as Seto withdrew only to run his tongue along Yami’s cock. Yami was entranced by the sight. When Seto lightly penetrated him with his fingers and caressed the other’s slit with his tongue Yami came with a wordless cry. 

 

Seto had pulled away just before to watch the other writhe against the wall. He supported Yami in his arms as the evidence of what they had just done washed down the drain. Seto turned off the shower and picked Yami up to carry him out of the shower.

 

“I’m not through with you yet.” Seto growled. It sent sparks of pleasure dancing on Yami’s skin.

 

After drying them off Seto took them back into the bedroom and placed Yami on the bed and draped himself over his red eyed mate. He leaned in to plunder Yami’s mouth in a dominating kiss. His hands ghosted along Yami’s skin. Insubstantial touches that drove Yami wild in his sensitive state. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of lube he stashed there. He spread some over his fingers and inserted one into Yami. 

 

After inserting a second Seto brushed against the spot inside Yami that made stars dancing in his vision and drew a surprise curse from his lips. Seto chuckles to himself before continuing. 

 

Yami was hard again by the time Seto was done prepping him. When Seto withdrew his fingers and coated himself with the lube Yami flipped their positions. Red locked with blue as Yami impaled himself. Seto watched in fascination as he slowly disappeared inside of Yami. Once Seto was fully seated inside he waited until Yami began to move before thrusting up to meet the other. 

 

It caused Yami to shout “Seto!”. The slow pace was soon abandoned for a harsh rhythm. Still shaky from coming once already Yami couldn’t keep up. Seto ended up flipping them and withdrawing from Yami. 

 

“What-” Yami started but was cut off when Seto turned him over and thrust inside him again. Yami rested on his forearms as the blue eyed dragon dominated the pace. It left Yami unable to do more than moan and cry out half formed obcinited as well as fragments of Seto’s name. 

 

Having been denied his own release earlier it didn’t take much longer for Seto to climax inside of Yami. It triggered Yami’s second release of the night and they were left trembling from their exsertion. 

 

Seto withdrew from Yami who complained. He turned to face Seto, completely lost to the craze of hormones that he often fell to during this time of the year. 

 

“More…” Yami begged. Seto pulled Yami towards him with a sound that was halfway between a purr and a growl 

 

“Who said I was done with you?” Seto questioned running his hand along Yami’s body “I have you all night and every night for the next few months. By the time I’m done with you you won’t even remember your own name.” before engaging him in another kiss. 

  
  



	2. Incubus Yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami is an Incubus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a full on lemon. Just a bit of mischief when Seto shoves Yami under a desk.

Seto walked into the study that was attached to his room. He needed to get ready for a meeting with his step-father Gozaburo. He hadn’t seen his brother Mokuba in weeks. Seto was well aware that the Big Five planned to betray him at the meeting. Gozaburo had made them a deal sweeter than what Seto could offer even if he did succeed. They all thought that they had Seto fooled into backing himself into a corner. Seto was only seightteen after all. There was no way that he could outwit them.

 

But Seto had a secret weapon. 

 

Seto turned on a light to see Yami on his desk. He was leaning back on his hands with one leg crossed over the other. Surrounding the desk on either side were seven of his compainions. Four women and three men. 

 

Seto had come to learn that the males of the species were called Incubi and the women were called Succubi. All of them were demons who fed off sexual energy. All of the ones in the room were loyal to Yami. 

 

Yami turned his gaze to rake it across Seto’s body and make an appriciative noise. 

 

Seto sighed in exsaperation. “I don’t have time for game’s Yami. Did you get what I asked for?”

 

Yami laughed brightly and waved his hand at his companions “Well, they did all the hard work, but yes. They got what you needed. I also checked on Mokuba and he assured me that he isn’t mad at you. That when the time comes he will stand at your side.” 

 

The moment that Yami had said the word “hard” his companions had all started to either grin, leer at Yami or try and supress giggles. Seto rolled his eyes. These people were worse than teenagers.

 

Yami waved a hand at them “Leave the papers behind on the desk. After that you’re all dimissed.” 

 

The giggling stopped. All of them did as they were told. Each gave Yami a wistful glance before dissappearing into a sweet scented smoke. Yami’s eyes remained trained on Seto. He gestured to the papers that had been gathered on the desk behind him. 

 

“It’s all there.” 

 

Seto moved to the desk and ignored Yami in favor of looking over the documents. He didn’t even notice Yami’s resentful glare. His gaze was s fixed on making sure that these were what he needed that he didn’t see Yami get off the desk and come to stand beside him until the crimson eyes Incubus spun his chair to face make Seto face him. 

 

When Seto turned his icy blue gaze to Yami the other grinned and leaned in to whipser into Seto’s ear “When do I get my reward?” 

 

Seto shoved him back and began to gather the papers into his metal breifcase. He would read them over on his way to the Kaiba Corperation office where his step-father waited for him. 

 

When he stood up Yami shoved him back into his chair. Before Seto could protest Yami climbed into his lap and claimed his lips. Seto shuddered as he wrapped his hands around Yami’s waist and tangled his fingers into his tri-colored hair. 

 

The playful kisses soon turned into something more firece and hungry. Seto pulled Yami to him to grin their pelvis’s together, creating glorious friction. It was only when Yami pulled away to turn his attention to Seto’s neck could Seto start to reign himself back into control. 

 

He grabbed Yami’s biceps to puch him back. “I don’t have time for this.” he snapped. 

 

A sharp knock echoed around them. Seto exchanged a look with Yami. It had come from Seto’s room. As he heard the door to his room open and voices begin approaching he did the first thing he could think of: he shoved Yami under his desk. He turned to face the Big five entering his room with a mask of cool indiffereance. 

 

Yami huffed as he was once again ignored. He enjoyed the challange the brunette presented. Enjoyed seducing him enough for him to let go and fuck him senseless. Seto had made sex exciting for him again. It was why he’d agreed to enter into this contract. 

However, being ignored while horny was never fun. 

Yami’s lips curled into a grin as a wicked thought crossed his mind. He shirfted to make himself comfortable and reached out to run his hands alng Seto’s legs. He used the sound of one of the older men asking a question in a nervous tone to cover up the sound ofhim unzipping Seto’s trousers. He was in just the right position to see Seto’s eyes narrow. Yami used Seto’s response to untuck the other’s half hard member. 

 

He saw Seto’s eyes widen and repressed a chuckled as he took the blue eyed teen into his mouth. 

 

As Yami started to enthusiasticly blow Seto, the other was trying to maintain his composure. Yami had to admit that Seto had an amazing poker face. Even as his cheeks began to flush slightly from Yami’s efforts. Hands tangled themselved in his hair and pulled him away. Yami pouted and sat back. 

 

Seto wanted to question the easy retreat but he had to focus enough to finish dealing with the Big five. He’d been so close to coming that the older men were becoming suspicious. He needed them to believe that he was naive enough to trust their judgment. 

 

After a few minute the Big Five left to go and meet with Gozaburo to prepare for the meeting. Seto felt Yami close his hands around his still unclothed erection. He grabbed Yami’s wrists and pulled him out from his hiding spot. 

 

A grinning Yami kneeling before him was more of a turn on than it should have been. He grabbed the other by the hair and growled “Finish what you started.” 

 

Yami chuckled as Seto released his hands and pushed his pants down to the floor. Yami ran his hands up Seto’s thighs and unbutoned Seto’s shirt half way. When he was finished he leaned forwared and ran his tounge up he lenght of Seto’s cock before taking it into his mouth again. He began to bob his head and suck. He put his hands on Seto’s hips to stop him from thrusting into his mouth. 

 

Seto watched the other and had to cover his mouth to hold in the noises that wanted to escape him. He dug the nails of his other hand into the leather arm rest of his chair. Yami deep throated him and moaned. The vibrations made Seto slam his head back into the chair as stars flooded his vision and his essance flooded Yami’s mouth. 

Yami swallowed all of it and thousands of magical sparks dance along his skin pleasantly.Yami felt full of engery and it made him regret they didn’t have more time. He pulled away and helped Seto redress just in time for the driver to knock on Seto’s door. Yami snapped his head to the door and magically locked it so that they weren’t interupted until he was ready. 

Seto watched Yami turn back to him with a hungry stare. He grabbed Seto’s blue tie and pulled him close. Yami slipped a card with an adress into Seto’s back pocket and copped a feel in the process. 

“You know how this will end. Once your victory is decided all of them will be drawn to their deaths. When all of this is undisputably yours I expect you to find me here. Then you can “nail me to the matress until I can’t move” and I’ll show you the meaning of “marathon”.” then Yami pulled away and disspeared into mist. 

 

The butler was startled when the door was flung open and Seto strode past him. When he didin’t immediatly follow the him Seto turned to face him 

 

“Are we leaving or are you going to stand there? The presidant doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” he barked then turned to leave as the butler and driver scrambled after him. 

 

Seto repressed a grin as he refocused on the task ahead of him. He was looking forward to claiming  _ all  _ of his prizes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	3. Vampire and Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto drains Yami in the most pleasurable of fashions

Yami sat in a recliner that was wide enough to easily fit two people in it. His back was pressed against the chair with his hands positioned by his head. A blindfold sat tied around his eyes. Seto’s head was between his legs giving him an enthusiastic blow job. Two fingers pumped there way in and out of him to prepare him for what was to come. 

 

Dancing across his pale skin were dark blue runes. They shifted around his wrists and down his arms to cross his chest and make their way down his legs. These runes held a spell that would keep Yami from being able to move much until they faded away. Seto could hear Yami’s blood rushing through his veins. He couldn’t take Yami’s blood until the runes turned green though. If Seto did more than he was doing now until that point Yami would take energy from him instead of the other way around. 

 

Thanks to a magical accident Yami stored dangerous amounts of energy in his body that he could not use himself. That’s where Seto came in. Being a vampire he could drain both blood and energy from Yami’s body, but Yami had to let go of his constant mental control to not drain energy from those around him. 

 

Thus, sex. The blindfold was to make Yami focus on the pleasure instead of constantly checking the runes. 

 

Seto hummed around the hard member interned in his mouth. He heard Yami whimper and he rubbed the other’s inner thighs soothingly. Seto ran his tongue up and down Yami’s length and pressed the tip of his tongue into the slit at the top.

 

Finally the runes turned green. Seto inserted a third finger and pressed up against the spot inside Yami had him arching up slightly against the bonds with a groan. Seto kissed his favorite spot on Yami’s inner thigh before piercing the flesh there with his fangs. 

 

Seto sucked and encouraged the blood flow. Yami cried out as a pleasure crashed over him in waves. He hadn’t climaxed but it was damn near the same sensation. When Seto had his fill of blood he licked the wound to encourage healing. Before withdrawing his fingers and kiss his way up Yami’s torso until he reached his lover’s neck. 

 

He took the blindfold off of Yami. Lust filled crimson stared into electric blue. Seto hooked his arms under Yami’s legs to position himself to penetrate him. 

 

“Ready?” Seto asked. Yami simply nodded and Seto entered him slowly to allow Yami time to adjust to his girth. 

 

“Seto…” Yami pleaded “Move...please…” 

 

Seto started out with long hard thrusts. He found the right angle to hit the bundle of nerves inside Yami who was soon reduced to begging Seto to go faster and moaning out the other’s name over and over like a mantra. 

 

Slowly the runes began to flow from Yami’s skin onto Seto’s. At this point Seto began to speed up. To bring Yami to his end. 

 

“Oh gods...Yes! Se...Setto!” Yami cried out as they got to a satisfying rhythm. 

 

It wasn’t much longer until the runes began to glow like a individual beacons. With a wordless shout Yami came. 

 

Seto stilled as Yami rode out his climax while the runes jumped from Yami’s skin to his and faded away to let the excess energy fill Seto instead of Yami. 

 

Yami reached out and curled his fingers into Seto’s lush brown hair. What came next was honestly the red eyed mages favorite part. Where Seto let go of his control. 

 

The blue eyed vampire pulled out and flipped him over before ramming himself back in. Yami arched back against Seto baring his tempting throat to the other. 

 

Unable to help himself Seto leaned forward and sank his fangs into the tempting expanse. Yami reached behind him and buried his fingers in Seto’s hair while the other pounded into him. He heard the chair straining against the bolts that held it to the floor. The nails of Yami’s other hand dug into the leather of the chair just as the nails of both of Seto’s hands dug themselves into his hips. 

 

All of that combined with the pleasure from the bit made Yami hard again. Seto managed to pry one of hands from Yami’s hips to wrap itself around the reawakened arousal and begin to pump him in time with the harsh pace. It wasn’t long before they both came. At that moment Seto retracted his fangs from Yami’s neck to growl “Mine!” in Yami’s ear. Yami was nothing but a shivering mass of overloaded nerves. 

 

All too soon Seto pulled out and helps Yami to relax into the chair while Seto left to run a bath. It was a good thing that Yami was feeling so drained. It was one of the downsides for him with this.

 

Then Seto came to take him to the bath. 

 

“I guess having an immortal lover who had an impressive physical endurance is a good thing.” Yami muttered tirely against Seto’s chest as the taller man carried him into the bath so they could clean themselves before heading to a guest room so that Yami could rest and recover. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still working on my smut scenes. Let me know what you think....

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> I'll try to post the other two by Christmas! 
> 
> next chapter will be incubus


End file.
